


Flames

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too hot to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Wrote this in the middle of the night because it was just too unbearably hot to sleep and well I couldn’t resist J/D :)

Danielle woke up, pushing the duvet away from her body. She quickly sat up, wiping beads of sweat off her face with the hem of her t-shirt. She got up, removing her t-shirt. As she got back into bed, Jack slipped a sticky arm around her waist pulling her on top of him.

"It's too hot," Danielle complained as she positioned herself on him.

Jack agreed. "I know it is." He slowly kissed her collarbone, Danielle murmured softly as she felt him growing, probing her entrance. She gently kissed him on his chest. Jack rested his hand on her ass, using his other arm to support their weight. "Danni, get up, I have an idea."

Danielle did as she was asked. "What idea?" she questioned as she watched him disappear into the bathroom.

Jack emerged a moment later. "Come on." Danielle got out of bed and followed him in, watching as the shower burst into life.

"Just what I was thinking," she implied mischievously.


End file.
